A method and a device for determining a motion parameter of a motor vehicle are known from German Published Patent Application No. 100 08 550, a controller being used to determine in particular the current velocity vector and the angle between the vehicle longitudinal axis and the velocity vector (float angle) via a differential navigation system (D-GPS). Since the differential navigation system (D-GPS) delivers considerably more precise positional data than a ‘normal’ navigation system used in motor vehicles, it is also possible to determine the velocity vector of the motor vehicle with greater precision. This may be relevant on a slick road surface in particular, when the motor vehicle starts to skid or the measurement data of the wheel sensor are no longer reliable. Another embodiment provides that the data delivered by the navigation system is also used to verify and monitor the sensor data. If a predetermined limiting value is exceeded, a corresponding error message may be output.
A method of navigating a ground-based vehicle is specified in German Published Patent Application No. 199 45 119, the path length variable being measured using the rotational speed of one wheel. In this connection, it is desirable to be able to base the navigation on more exact information. The path length variable is calibrated using at least one external position sensor.
A navigation device for motor vehicles is known from German Published Patent Application No. 197 48 127 in which dead reckoning is used in addition to other position finding methods. An acceleration sensor installed in the navigation device, the output signal of which is integrated two times, is preferably provided for the odometry for the dead reckoning. In addition, a yaw sensor may be provided for the route determination of dead reckoning.
The features of the related art are derived from German Published Patent Application No. 100 50 173.